This invention relates to a releasable auger tooth, holder element and assembly.
It is preferable that the teeth used on an auger (shown in FIG. 1) are removable and replaceable. This allows for replacement of one or more of the teeth due to wear and damage without having to replace the entire shank plate. However, teeth rapidly become damaged when, for example, striking stone or other hard material, and this is especially so when the incorrect tooth is fitted. A case in point is the striking of rock or concrete when using a relatively soft earth-digging tooth.
In any new arrangement, backwards compatibility with existing tools and machinery is always a preferred option.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a solution to the rapid wear and damage of auger teeth, while enabling backwards compatibility.